gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes
Version numbering - Original vs Enhanced Rockstar, you are a bunch of muppets! 1.18 released for PS3/Xbox360 11/18/2014... PS4 version has had two 1GB+ updates in the last 24 hours and is now at''' 1.02. ' Why couldn't you synchronise your version numbers R*? Smurfynz (talk) 20:24, November 18, 2014 (UTC) All I know is that the past-gen update added nothing at all in the game. (Talk) 20:26, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I expect it was a hotfix for a couple of exploits that I've heard rumours of - getting Enhanced version content into Standard version? Smurfynz (talk) 20:42, November 18, 2014 (UTC) 1.18 looks like it was bugfix possibly data tranfer support. 1.19 has new online jobs. At the time of writing, Enhanced is at 1.02/1.19, Original version is at 1.18. R* Support forum indicates a 105MB 1.19 download is available for original in some territories. Smurfynz (talk) 07:51, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I hope 1.19 update are the long awaited online heists!WikiaIvan1997 (talk) 09:05, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Chart The current chart looks rather cluttered and also with the PS4/XBONE and PC chart being noticeably smaller than the PS3/X360 chart. --'Tony42898' ('Talker' - 'Blogger' - ' )-- 19:02, June 19, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah I know. I've experimented with tabbing them but we lost the comparison effect - the table layout gives us "at a glance" view of which updates applied to which platforms. I've had a couple of other ideas that may help clean it up (and shorten the page). The column width thing has been bugging me for a while, I still can't find the cell that is over-riding the 30% formatting. smurfy (coms) 21:23, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Well. While I'm not an expert in those things, I have some suggestions, which includes: #A separation between "Original" and "Enhanced" Edition updates. (GTAV/Title update/'Original'' and GTAV/Title Update/'Enhanced''). Not sure if it fits correctly. #Tabbing tables for each update, but not all on the same tab group. I mean, tabbing between certain numbers of updates. Not sure what thing will follow, because platforms differs in update numbers (PC uses 4 numbers, while the rest uses only 3). #Separing them between pages for XB360/PS3 Updates, the XBONE/PS4 Updates and PC updates, so users will be looking for the respective console updates. Probably is the least convenient because it means edits x3 when a new update is featured. I might test these ideas with the latest DLC updates, because an entire page would be messy. [[User:Camilo Flores|'''SWAT Cam F]] Dispatch 22:24, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, is not a good addition for a large table like that. I guess I have to do anything by myself, instead of talking random things here. Sorry. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 23:16, June 19, 2015 (UTC) : As I see it, the benefit of having the updates in a comparison table outweighs the size issues. Table length issue has been resolved by the use of the vertical scrollbars and set cell heights and I am combing through the PS3/X360 columns to try to find the cause of the column width over-ride. smurfy (coms) 00:22, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::: Hmm, I'm actually favoring the tab idea. We can attempt to seperate them by their consoles (i.e. PS3/X360-PS4/XBONE-PC) and list their updates for each, but before we can make our final decisions, I'm gonna see if I can run a test on the tabs on my testing page and let you guys know how it looks and allow any suggestions/changes. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 09:41, June 20, 2015 (UTC) How about integrating collapsible tables? So you can have the info you're interested in show up, and not have to scroll down the entire page to find what you're looking for, and also other issues (e.g. page lag). 09:44, June 20, 2015 (UTC) : The first draft of the update tabs are here. And for the collapsible tables, yeah, maybe we can also utilize that. Also, you are a tad bit right about the page lag :P --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 10:20, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::: 1) As stated, tabbing the article completely loses the comparison effect - a vital component of the purpose of this page. The way it is laid out now, readers can see at a glance for example that the 10 June 2015 update was the first to apply to all three "platforms". ::: 2) I toyed with the idea of collapsible sections versus the vertical scrollbars. Both have no effect on page lag as all the content must still be loaded into memory when the page loads (same with the tabber). I was testing both in preview and never published a sectioned collapsed view (only the entire collapsed table) since I preferred the in-cell vertical scroll and enforced maximum cell height that I went with. smurfy (coms) 23:38, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Compromise The page is now nearly 3000 lines. This looks like it will work. Main page maintaining version comparison effect and linking to each DLC and related sub-page containing the actual update notes: Sub-pages (need to be named by update date due to conflicting update numbering issue caused by Rockstar). *As a Scrollable Table *As a Tabber I think the tabber works best on the sub pages with this method. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:29, August 2, 2015 (UTC)